The Last Firefly: The Crew
by theSeacopath
Summary: This is a companion document to my main story "The Last Firefly." This volume contains information about the crew of the Darkstar, and the ship itself. These characters are original, but the Firefly universe belongs to Joss Whedon. Enjoy!
1. The Darkstar

_Darkstar_ Specifications

Class: 03-K64-C Firefly (Cerberus Variant)

Type: Class B Combat-Capable Mid-Bulk Transport

Main Drive: Experimental Plutonium-Radion Hyper-Accelerator Drive Core

Power Plant: 2 Custom-Crafted Matter Compression Blocks

Additional Power: 40 RCS Thrusters

Registration: U.A.P/Hera

Owner of Record: Captain Raziel Tyler

Registry Number: 43-K-2.1 - (01)

Registration Markings: None

Notable Markings: Black 5-Pointed Star on Nameplate, Black Hull

Home Port: Asteroid KAZ-2Y5, Motherlode Asteroid Belt

Contractors:  
Allied Spacecraft Corporation, Osiris  
Firefly Ship Works, Hera  
Metalstorm Weapons, Beaumonde  
Blue Sun Corporation, Londinium  
Mandel & Earls Ltd. Londinium

Manufacturers' Model Number: 50 Mark IV

Hull Number: Z-01

Keel Laid: December 2507

Length (Overall): 300'-0"  
Width (Overall): 170'-0"  
Height (Overall): 80'-0" (Landing Gear Extended)

 **Main Hull** :  
L: 290'-0"  
W: 68'-10"  
H: 76'-5"  
Wingspan: 112'-4" (To Engine Mounts)

 **Main Engines** :  
L: 62'-8"  
W: 28'-4"  
H: 29'-6"

Weight (Empty): 190,000 lbs.  
Weight (Maximum Takeoff): 600,000 lbs.  
Max. Payload: 250,000 lbs. (Excluding Fuel and Ship Ammunition)  
Accommodation: 5 Crew Cabins, 9 Passenger Dorms

Standard Acceleration: 4.5 G  
Hard Burn: 9.5 G  
Max Airspeed: 15,000 mph  
Max Speed in Space: 670,000,000 mph  
Range (Max. Fuel): 1,000 A.U.  
Range (Max. Payload): 400 A.U.

 **Standard Equipment** :  
1x Endo/Exo-Atmospheric Shuttle (for cargo too large for the Raptor or Mule)  
1x MF-830 Flying Mule (Standard Firefly Equipment)  
1x Boeing-Hennessey Veloci-Raptor Flying Cargo Truck (Southunder's personal vehicle)  
1x Lockheed-Nissan GTR-71 Flying Car (Raziel's personal vehicle)  
2x Docking Grappler Launchers (For landing on uneven terrain, or for more unconventional purposes)  
6x Self-Powered Transmitter Buoys (Decoy navigational tracers)  
2x High-Powered Cloaking Field Emitters (For when extreme stealth is needed, the ship is rendered invisible to all instruments, and even to the naked eye)

 **Weapons** :  
12x 500-Pounder Shell-Firing Rail Guns (High-explosive shells)  
20x Air-to-Air Missiles  
20x Exo-Atmospheric Missiles  
20x Air-to-Surface Bombs  
1x Hydra-Class Cannon (Ship Destroyer)

 **Defenses** :  
1x EMP Mine Launcher (Fries electrics)  
1x Explosive Mine Launcher (Self-explanatory)  
2x Orbital Turrets (Activate if the ship suffers a catastrophic failure, and protect it from attacks)  
1x EMP Nuke (Only to be used as an absolute last resort, because it will permanently destroy any electrical systems within the blast radius)  
1x Flare Gun (For distress signals)

 **Crew** :  
Captain/Pilot: Raziel Tyler  
First Officer/Co-Pilot: Bex Grant  
Second Officer/Security: Jonathon Southunder  
Mechanic: Sol Nightingale  
Medic: Robert Cassan  
Cook: Alexander Fontaine  
Shepherdess/Security: Eve Adamsdottir

 **Ship's Description**

The _Darkstar_ is unique, as it is the very first ship of its kind. In the year 2503, the Allied Spacecraft Corporation partnered up with the Firefly Ship Works factory to create an experimental starship.

The project's aim was to create the first starship governed and guided by a fully-functioning Artificial Intelligence program. The Alliance undertook this project as a way to combat the Independents' superior pilots. The Firefly-Class was chosen for this project because of the model's durability, customisation options, and numerous other design advantages.  
The result: The creation of the artificial intelligence was a success. in 2507, the program, known as ARIA, was installed in a Cerberus-Variant Firefly, an experimental, combat-capable version of the iconic starship. This ship would eventually come to be the _Darkstar_.

However, towards its final phases, the project went awry. As the Firefly hosting ARIA neared its completion on the production line, the AI suffered a cognitive meltdown, and triggered a catastrophic failure throughout the whole factory. All other Fireflies still on the production line were infected with a corrupted copy of the ARIA program, rendering them useless for the project.  
Rather than fixing their mistake, the Alliance simply chose to cover it up. After ARIA destroyed the Ship Works' mainframe, the Blue Sun Corporation moved in. They seized all the complete Fireflies and shut down the Ship Works, leaving thousands of Herans (people of Hera) jobless and homeless. The Ship Works were left in a state of disrepair, until Raziel Tyler unwittingly stole the most advanced ship in the 'Verse, re-starting the Ship Works' production lines in the process...


	2. Raziel Tyler

**Character Chart**  
Character's full name: Raziel James Tyler  
Birthdate: May 29th, 2492  
Reason or meaning of name: Named after the Archangel of Justice  
Character's nickname: Archangel  
Reason for nickname: His namesake, and his piloting skills

 **Physical appearance**  
Age: 20  
How old does he/she appear: 20  
Weight: 95 kg  
Height: 6' 2"  
Body build: muscular  
Eye color: silver  
Glasses or contacts: none  
Skin tone: tan  
Distinguishing marks: back covered in scars and burns  
Predominant features: Eyes and hair

Hair color: Electric Blue  
Hairstyle: Viking braid  
Voice: deep, resonant  
Overall attractiveness: 7  
Physical disabilities: none  
Usual fashion of dress: functional, yet fashionable  
Favorite outfit: black and blue flight jacket, black singlet, grey camouflage pants  
Jewelry or accessories: necklace with three rings, torc bracelet

 **Personality**  
Good personality traits: Adventurous, courageous, loyal, caring, fearless  
Bad personality traits: dangerous when provoked  
Mood character is most often in: happy, content  
Sense of humor: sarcastic, good-natured  
Character's greatest joy in life: his crew  
Character's greatest fear: being unable to save the ones he loves  
Why? Because he's already seen far too much death in the war  
What single event would most throw this character's life into complete turmoil? Bex's death  
Character is most at ease when: he is with his crew in space  
Most ill at ease when: he is too far away from his ship  
Enraged when: his crew is threatened  
Depressed or sad when: he is at others' mercy  
Priorities: keep flying, keep everyone safe  
Life philosophy: unknown  
If granted one wish, it would be: to always be out of the reach of the Alliance  
Why? So that he and his crew can be safe  
Character's soft spot: Bex  
Is this soft spot obvious to others? To his crew only  
Greatest strength: his tenacity  
Greatest vulnerability or weakness: his temper  
Biggest regret: not killing the Hands of Blue  
Minor regret: Leaving his family behind  
Biggest accomplishment (so far): Purchasing the _Darkstar_  
Minor accomplishment: becoming Bex's partner  
Past failures he/she would be embarrassed to have people know about: the Albion Incident  
Why? No one knows yet  
Character's darkest secret: when he is angry enough, he shows sociopathic tendencies  
Does anyone else know? Only his crew, and his victims

 **Goals**  
Drives and motivations: the safety of his crew, their financial well-being  
Immediate goals: get jobs and keep flying  
Long term goals: escape the Alliance's reach  
How the character plans to accomplish these goals: TBC  
How other characters will be affected: they're along for the ride

 **Past**  
Hometown: Capital City, Ariel, White Sun  
Type of childhood: rich/fancy  
Pets: none  
First memory: seeing the stars  
Most important childhood memory: playing with a toy spaceship  
Why: it inspired him to be a pilot  
Childhood hero: Alvin Buck (famous space pilot)  
Dream job: Star Captain  
Education: high  
Religion: Buddhist/Christian  
Finances: Very Wealthy

 **Present**  
Current location: the _Darkstar_  
Currently living with: Bex, Sol, Southunder, Alex, Robert and Eve  
Pets: none  
Religion: none  
Occupation: Mercenary  
Finances: He gets by

 **Family**  
Mother: Sylvia Tyler  
Relationship with her: Estranged  
Father: James Tyler  
Relationship with him: Estranged  
Siblings: Amenadiel, Puriel and Shoftiel Tyler  
Relationship with them: Estranged  
Love Interest: Bex Grant  
Relationship with him/her: She is his girlfriend  
Other important family members: Grandfather, Samael Tyler

 **Favorites**  
Color: Blue  
Least favorite color: Purple  
Music: Mix  
Food: Steak  
Literature: Unknown  
Form of entertainment: Films  
Expressions: Mixed Expletives  
Mode of transportation: Starship and Hover-Car  
Most prized possession: the _Darkstar_

 **Habits**  
Hobbies: Fighting, flying, tinkering  
Plays a musical instrument? no  
Plays a sport? no  
How he/she would spend a rainy day: in the _Darkstar_ with Bex  
Spending habits: the _Darkstar_ is the priority  
Smokes: Cigars  
Drinks: rum  
Other drugs: none  
What does he/she do too much of? fighting  
What does he/she do too little of? Sticking to his original plans  
Extremely skilled at: hand to hand combat, gun combat, melee combat, piloting, sex  
Extremely unskilled at: art  
Nervous tics: twitch in left ear  
Usual body posture: relaxed, but not slouched  
Mannerisms: polite unless provoked, good-natured, humorous, flirty  
Peculiarities: unknown

 **Traits**  
Optimist or pessimist? optimist  
Introvert or extrovert? extrovert  
Daredevil or cautious? daredevil  
Logical or emotional? both  
Disorderly and messy or methodical and neat? Varies depending on his mood  
Prefers working or relaxing? Loves to unwind  
Confident or unsure of himself/herself? Very confident  
Animal lover? Loves cats, doesn't like dogs, hates cows (with a passion)

 **Self-perception**  
How he/she feels about himself/herself: confident and sexy  
One word the character would use to describe self: badass  
What does the character consider his/her best personality trait? Loyalty  
What does the character consider his/her worst personality trait? Temper  
What does the character consider his/her best physical characteristic? Hair and eyes  
What does the character consider his/her worst physical characteristic? scars  
How does the character think others perceive him/her: well-liked  
What would the character most like to change about himself/herself: have his scars heal

 **Relationships with others**  
Opinion of other people in general: doesn't judge people unfairly  
Does the character hide his/her true opinions and emotions from others? sometimes  
Person character most hates: his father  
Best friend(s): Jon Southunder  
Love interest(s): Bex Grant  
Person character goes to for advice: Shepherd Derrial Book  
Person character feels responsible for or takes care of: Sol Nightingale  
Person character feels shy or awkward around: unknown  
Person character openly admires: Monty Johnson  
Person character secretly admires: unknown  
Most important person in character's life before story starts: Jon Southunder  
After story starts: _Darkstar_ 's whole crew


	3. Bex Grant

**Character Chart**  
Character's full name: Rebecca Alison Grant  
Birthdate: June 10th, 2492  
Reason or meaning of name: unknown  
Character's nickname: Bex

 **Physical appearance**  
Age: 20  
How old does he/she appear: 20  
Weight: 100 lbs  
Height: 5' 6"  
Body build: athletic  
Shape of face: defined  
Eye color: gold/hazel  
Glasses or contacts: none  
Skin tone: tan  
Distinguishing marks: feather tattoos  
Predominant features: eyes  
Hair color: brown/gold  
Type of hair: long  
Hairstyle: flowing  
Voice: soft, yet confident  
Overall attractiveness: 9  
Physical disabilities: none  
Usual fashion of dress: casual yet functional  
Favorite outfit: brown leather jacket, black pants, boots, white shirt  
Jewelry or accessories: thin gold necklace

 **Personality**  
Good personality traits: caring, tenacious, courageous, fearless  
Bad personality traits: stubborn  
Mood character is most often in: calm, happy  
Sense of humor: good-natured  
Character's greatest joy in life: Her friends  
Character's greatest fear: watching her friends die  
What single event would most throw this character's life into complete turmoil? Raziel's death  
Character is most at ease when: she is in space  
Most ill at ease when: she is restrained in any way  
Enraged when: someone tries to harm her or her friends  
Depressed or sad when: TBC  
Priorities: keep everyone safe  
Life philosophy: Unknown  
If granted one wish, it would be: to always be safe from the Alliance  
Why? Because she has already suffered enough at their hands  
Character's soft spot: Raziel  
Is this soft spot obvious to others? Just to the crew and their friends  
Greatest strength: physical augmentations, intelligence  
Greatest vulnerability or weakness: her friends being used against her  
Biggest regret: unknown  
Minor regret: not killing the Hands of Blue  
Biggest accomplishment: breaking out of the Blue Sun experimentation facility  
Minor accomplishment: Purchasing the _Darkstar_ with Raziel  
Past failures he/she would be embarrassed to have people know about: none  
Character's darkest secret: she is infertile  
Does anyone else know? Only Raziel

 **Goals**  
Drives and motivations: money, love, the safety of the crew  
Immediate goals: to keep flying  
Long term goals: to escape the Alliance  
How the character plans to accomplish these goals: Stick with raziel

 **Past**  
Hometown: Capital City, Osiris, White Sun  
Type of childhood: rich  
Pets: grey cat named Simon  
First memory: her room  
Most important childhood memory: learning about space  
Why: inspired her to become a spacer  
Childhood hero: Neil armstrong  
Dream job: space captain  
Education: highly educated  
Religion: Buddhist/Christian  
Finances: rich

 **Present**  
Current location: the _Darkstar_  
Currently living with: Raziel and crew  
Pets: none  
Religion: Christian/Buddhist  
Occupation: mercenary  
Finances: they get by

 **Family**  
Mother: Alison Grant (Deceased)  
Relationship with her:  
Father: Colin Grant (Deceased)  
Relationship with him:  
Siblings: Kara and Maisy Grant (Deceased)  
Relationship with them:  
Love Interest: Raziel Tyler  
Relationship with him/her: Committed  
Children: none  
Relationship with them:  
Other important family members: grandparents Margaret and Paul Grant (Deceased)

 **Favorites**  
Color: Brown  
Least favorite color: Purple  
Music: Melodic  
Food: Desserts  
Literature: Earth-That-Was  
Form of entertainment: books and movies  
Expressions: various expletives  
Mode of transportation: Starship  
Most prized possession: first-edition copy of _On the Origin of Species_

 **Habits**  
Hobbies: reading, writing, fighting, exercising  
Plays a musical instrument? no  
Plays a sport? Skiing, whenever the weather permits  
How he/she would spend a rainy day: reading with Raziel  
Spending habits: make sure the ship is stocked  
Smokes: nothing  
Drinks: various weak alcohols  
Other drugs: none  
Extremely skilled at: combat, piloting, art  
Extremely unskilled at: mechanical knowledge  
Nervous tics: bares her teeth  
Usual body posture: relaxed, but not slouched  
Mannerisms: pleasant, kind, doesn't suffer fools kindly  
Peculiarities: none

 **Traits**  
Optimist or pessimist? optimist  
Introvert or extrovert? extrovert  
Daredevil or cautious? Both, depending on the situation  
Logical or emotional? Depends on the situation  
Disorderly and messy or methodical and neat? methodical  
Prefers working or relaxing? Prefers relaxing  
Confident or unsure of himself/herself? confident  
Animal lover? Not really

 **Self-perception**  
How he/she feels about himself/herself: mostly confident  
One word the character would use to describe self: powerful  
What does the character consider his/her best personality trait? Her intelligence  
What does the character consider his/her worst personality trait? Her stubbornness  
What does the character consider his/her best physical characteristic? Her claws and her eyes  
What does the character consider his/her worst physical characteristic? Her surgical scars  
How does the character think others perceive him/her: beautiful, unapproachable  
What would the character most like to change about himself/herself: heal her scars

 **Relationships with others**  
Opinion of other people in general: trusts people untl given a reason not to  
Does the character hide his/her true opinions and emotions from others? sometimes  
Person character most hates: the Hands of Blue  
Best friend(s): Raziel Tyler, Sol Nightingale  
Love interest(s): Raziel Tyler  
Person character goes to for advice: Shepherd Book  
Person character feels responsible for or takes care of: Sol Nightingale  
Person character feels shy or awkward around: Shepherd Book  
Person character openly admires: Eve Addamsdottir  
Person character secretly admires: Robert Cassan  
Most important person in character's life before story starts: Unknown  
After story starts: Raziel Tyler


	4. Jonathon Southunder

**Character Chart**  
Character's full name: Jonathon William Southunder  
Birthdate: June 4th, 2479  
Character's nickname: Tank

 **Physical appearance**  
Age: 33  
How old does he/she appear: 35  
Weight: 250 kg  
Height: 8' 4"  
Body build: muscular  
Shape of face: square-jawed  
Eye color: blue/red  
Glasses or contacts: cybernetic right eye  
Skin tone: white  
Distinguishing marks: tribal tattoos  
Predominant features: Cybernetic right arm, cybernetic right eye  
Hair color: blond  
Type of hair: short  
Hairstyle: buzz-cut  
Voice: deep, electronic  
Overall attractiveness: 6  
Physical disabilities: lost right arm, right eye, and some internal organs, replaced by robotic prosthetics  
Usual fashion of dress: combat-ready  
Favorite outfit: black armored jeans, black singlet, heavy metal boots  
Jewelry or accessories: 50-caliber bullet shell necklace

 **Personality**  
Good personality traits: courageous, protective, loyal, passionate, fearless  
Bad personality traits: temper  
Mood character is most often in: relaxed  
Sense of humor: sarcastic  
Character's greatest joy in life: Being part of the _Darkstar_ 's crew  
Character's greatest fear: Voltram Sykes, the Techromancer  
Why? He has absolute power over southunder  
What single event would most throw this character's life into complete turmoil? Sol or Raziel's death, or the _Darkstar_ 's destruction  
Character is most at ease when: he is with the crew  
Most ill at ease when: he feels taken advantage of  
Enraged when: people attempt to harm his friends  
Depressed or sad when: Sol is angry with him  
Priorities: unknown  
Life quote: Let's be infamous  
If granted one wish, it would be: to be the best fighter in the 'Verse  
Why? For the recognition  
Character's soft spot: Sol Nightingale  
Is this soft spot obvious to others? Very  
Greatest strength: Physical strength, strategic thinking  
Greatest vulnerability or weakness: the Techromancer  
Biggest regret: unknowingly assisting terrorists  
Minor regret: not killing the Techromancer when he had the chance (later in the story)  
Biggest accomplishment: Destroying the Alliance's flagship, the IAV _Dragon Heart_  
Minor accomplishment: Captured the Firefly Ship Works factory  
Past failures he/she would be embarrassed to have people know about: The reasons behind the loss of his arm and eye  
Why? It is his darkest secret  
Character's darkest secret: he lost his arm and his eye when he tried to assassinate the leader of the Independence, under the control of the Techromancer  
Does anyone else know? no

 **Goals**  
Drives and motivations: Money, fame  
Immediate goals: get paid, keep Sol happy  
Long term goals: get famous or infamous, and marry Sol  
How the character plans to accomplish these goals: Stick with Raziel

 **Past**  
Hometown: Alice-Town, Hera, Georgia system  
Type of childhood: adventurous, comfortable  
Pets: various farm animals  
First memory: his mother's cooking  
Most important childhood memory: learning to shoot and fight  
Why: it shaped him into the fighter he is today  
Childhood hero: unknown  
Dream job: Space Captain  
Education: high  
Religion: Buddhist/Christian  
Finances: Middle-class

 **Present**  
Current location: The _Darkstar_  
Currently living with: Raziel and crew  
Pets: none  
Religion: Christian/Buddhist  
Occupation: Mercenary  
Finances: They get by

 **Family**  
Mother: Jean "Ma" Southunder  
Relationship with her: excellent  
Father: William "Pa" Southunder  
Relationship with him: excellent  
Siblings: 5  
Relationship with them: excellent  
Love interest: Sol Nightingale  
Relationship with him/her: varies  
Other important family members: unknown

 **Favorites**  
Color: gold  
Least favorite color: purple  
Music: rock  
Food: meat  
Literature: comics  
Form of entertainment: films and comic books  
Expressions: various expletives  
Mode of transportation: star ship  
Most prized possession: Kraken Custom-Built, Belt-Fed Grenade Machine Gun

 **Habits**

Hobbies: reading, fighting, tinkering  
Plays a musical instrument? guitar  
Plays a sport? paintball  
How he/she would spend a rainy day: strumming his guitar, exercising, cleaning his weapons  
Spending habits: ammo, weapons, and alcohol  
Smokes: cigars  
Drinks: anything that won't make him blind  
Other drugs: peyote (occasionally)  
What does he/she do too much of? Start unnecessary fights  
What does he/she do too little of? Finish the unnecessary fights he starts  
Extremely skilled at: combat  
Extremely unskilled at: swimming  
Nervous tics: cybernetic arm moves erratically  
Usual body posture: relaxed  
Mannerisms: calm, polite, dangerous when provoked  
Peculiarities: hates seafood

 **Traits**  
Optimist or pessimist? Generally optimistic  
Introvert or extrovert? extroverted  
Daredevil or cautious? Extreme daredevil  
Logical or emotional? Mostly logical, but can get emotional when angry  
Disorderly and messy or methodical and neat? messy  
Prefers working or relaxing? relaxing  
Confident or unsure of himself/herself? confident  
Animal lover? yes

 **Self-perception**  
How he/she feels about himself/herself: confident and powerful  
One word the character would use to describe self: badass  
What does the character consider his/her best personality trait? His humour  
What does the character consider his/her worst personality trait? His temper  
What does the character consider his/her best physical characteristic? His muscles  
What does the character consider his/her worst physical characteristic? His face  
How does the character think others perceive him/her: scary  
What would the character most like to change about himself/herself: have his wounds heal

 **Relationships with others**  
Opinion of other people in general: trusts people until he has a reason not to  
Does the character hide his/her true opinions and emotions from others? sometimes  
Person character most hates: the Techromancer  
Best friend(s): Raziel Tyler  
Love interest(s): Sol Nightingale  
Person character goes to for advice: Raziel  
Person character feels responsible for or takes care of: Sol  
Person character feels shy or awkward around: Bex Grant  
Person character openly admires: Raziel  
Person character secretly admires: Alex Fontaine  
Most important person in character's life before story starts: Raziel Tyler  
After story starts: Sol Nightingale

 **Detailed Description:**

Southunder is professionally known in many circles as "The definition of a dangerous motherfucker."  
He is also referred to as one of the greatest warriors in history.

Personally responsible for the deaths of over ten thousand Alliance soldiers, during and after the War, Southunder has made a name for himself as one of the greatest mercenaries in the 'Verse, if not the best. Southunder fills every contract, no matter how long it takes him, always providing top value for money.  
Southunder is normally very calm and relaxed, but when provoked, he is capable of committing actions that border on psychopathic. This was linked to the trauma of losing his right arm, right eye, and some organs to shrapnel damage during the War.

Southunder was an Independent Commando, a soldier equivalent to the US Delta Force. A master of combat, he was only ever captured once.  
During the Battle of Du-Khang, Southunder was hit by a Seeker grenade. The Seeker blew off Southunder's right arm, ruined his right eye, and lacerated his organs. Crippled and half-dead, Alliance soldiers found him kneeling in the wreckage of a school building. The soldiers only agreed to attempt to capture Southunder if the Alliance Cruiser _IAV Dragon Heart_ put Southunder in the crosshairs of their orbital cannon.

After three months in an Alliance prison camp, Southunder broke out with the help of a downed pilot, Raziel Tyler. The pair have been best friends ever since.

Southunder's actions during the War have actually elevated him to the status of a real-life legend. Because of his "No Alliance Survivors" policy, Alliance soldiers started believing a rumour that "Southunder" was a name of a secret, experimental Independent weapon, capable of laying waste to entire cities. Even some within the Browncoats doubted whether Southunder was in fact human or not.  
Post-War, Southunder's myth lives on. In the Alliance, superstitious parents have even turned the idea of Southunder into the equivalent of the Boogeyman. " _Be good children and follow the rules of the Alliance, or Southunder will get you._ "

After working on his family's farm for a year after the War, Southunder signed up to the _Darkstar_ 's crew, and there he has remained. He is also deeply in love with Sol, the _Darkstar_ 's mechanic.


	5. Sol Nightingale

**Character Chart**  
Character's full name: Solaria Elizabeth Nightingale  
Birthdate: May 14th, 2480  
Reason or meaning of name: Named after old Sol  
Character's nickname: Sol

 **Physical appearance**  
Age: 32  
How old does he/she appear: 29  
Weight: 63 kg  
Height: 162 cm  
Body build: athletic  
Eye color: deep green  
Glasses or contacts: welding goggles  
Skin tone: pale  
Distinguishing marks: freckles everywhere  
Predominant features: eyes and hair  
Hair color: Bright red  
Type of hair: mid-length  
Hairstyle: ponytail  
Overall attractiveness: 7  
Physical disabilities: none  
Usual fashion of dress: practical  
Favorite outfit: armored work pants, black singlet, leather work gloves, tool belt  
Jewelry or accessories: silver necklace

 **Personality**  
Good personality traits: cheerful, intelligent, mechanically adept  
Bad personality traits: depression from past traumas  
Mood character is most often in: cheerful, upbeat  
Sense of humor: good-natured, kind  
Character's greatest joy in life: fixing and building machines  
Character's greatest fear: being exposed to space  
Why? She once had to save a ship that suffered a hull breach, and was nearly sucked out into space  
What single event would most throw this character's life into complete turmoil? Southunder's death  
Character is most at ease when: she is fixing machines  
Most ill at ease when: she is around her family  
Enraged when: someone steals her tools  
Depressed or sad when: Southunder is angry with her  
Priorities: herself, Southunder, the _Darkstar_ , Raziel (in that order)  
Life Quote: Every machine's got a soul.  
If granted one wish, it would be: to escape her stepmother  
Why? She was traumatised by her stepmother in her childhood  
Character's soft spot: Southunder, the _Darkstar_  
Is this soft spot obvious to others? yes  
Greatest strength: mechanical aptitude  
Greatest vulnerability or weakness: threats of violence  
Biggest regret: leaving her father behind  
Minor regret: killing a Federal Marshal  
Biggest accomplishment: building an aircar from scratch when she was eight.  
Minor accomplishment: becoming the _Darkstar_ 's mechanic, and unlocking the ship's AI  
Past failures he/she would be embarrassed to have people know about: unknown  
Why?  
Character's darkest secret: she killed her old boyfriend  
Does anyone else know? Only Southunder and raziel

 **Goals**  
Drives and motivations: money and adventure  
Immediate goals: keep the _Darkstar_ healthy  
Long term goals: Marry Southunder  
How the character plans to accomplish these goals: stay on the _Darkstar_

 **Past**  
Hometown: Major, Londinium, White Sun  
Type of childhood: happy, turned abusive  
Pets: none  
First memory: her hospital bassinet  
Most important childhood memory: fixing her father's Cortex unit  
Why: she realised her mechanical potential  
Childhood hero: unknown  
Dream job: mechanic  
Education: highly educated  
Religion: Christian  
Finances: Rich

 **Present**  
Current location: the _Darkstar_  
Currently living with: the crew  
Pets: none  
Religion: Christian  
Occupation: mechanic  
Finances: they get by

 **Family**  
Mother: Twilight Nightingale (Stepmother)  
Relationship with her: Twilight abused Sol  
Father: Howard Nightingale  
Relationship with him: good  
Siblings: Artemis Nightingale (deceased)  
Relationship with them: excellent  
Spouse: Jonathon Southunder  
Relationship with him/her: varies  
Children: none  
Other important family members: none

 **Favorites**  
Color: gold  
Least favorite color: red  
Music: reggae/chillstep  
Food: indian  
Literature: mystery novels  
Form of entertainment: books  
Expressions: various expletives  
Mode of transportation: starship  
Most prized possession: her first omnitool

 **Habits**  
Hobbies: tinkering, singing, reading  
Plays a musical instrument? voice  
Plays a sport? no  
How he/she would spend a rainy day: tinkering with something  
Spending habits: parts and tools  
Smokes: nothing  
Drinks: various alcohols  
Other drugs: none  
Extremely skilled at: mechanical arts, art, piloting  
Extremely unskilled at: long-range combat  
Nervous tics: fidgeting hands  
Usual body posture: relaxed  
Mannerisms: very positive, kind-hearted  
Peculiarities: bisexual

 **Traits**  
Optimist or pessimist? optimist  
Introvert or extrovert? introvert  
Daredevil or cautious? cautious  
Logical or emotional? logical  
Disorderly and messy or methodical and neat? methodical  
Prefers working or relaxing? Relaxes by working  
Confident or unsure of himself/herself? confident  
Animal lover? Loves dogs, hates cats

 **Self-perception**  
How he/she feels about himself/herself: smart, kind, pretty  
One word the character would use to describe self: gifted  
What does the character consider his/her best personality trait? optimism  
What does the character consider his/her worst personality trait? Her trauma  
What does the character consider his/her best physical characteristic? Her eyes  
What does the character consider his/her worst physical characteristic? Her freckles  
How does the character think others perceive him/her: sweet and innocent  
What would the character most like to change about himself/herself: she wants to be better at fighting, so she can potect the ship and crew

 **Relationships with others**  
Opinion of other people in general: trusts and likes people unless gien a reason not to  
Does the character hide his/her true opinions and emotions from others? Only when necessary  
Person character most hates: Twilight Nightingale  
Best friend(s): Bex Grant  
Love interest(s): Jonathon Southunder  
Person character goes to for advice: Raziel Tyler  
Person character feels responsible for or takes care of: Jonathon Southunder  
Person character feels shy or awkward around: Eve Addamsdottir  
Person character openly admires: Eve Addamsdottir  
Person character secretly admires: Alex Fontaine  
Most important person in character's life before story starts: Artemis Nightingale  
After story starts: Jonathon Southunder


	6. Robert Cassan

**Character Chart**  
Character's full name: Robert Gregory Cassan  
Birthdate: August 4th, 2476  
Reason or meaning of name: No reason  
Character's nickname: Doc, Bugs

 **Physical appearance**  
Age: 36  
How old does he/she appear: 34  
Weight: 84 kg  
Height: 210 cm  
Body build: toned  
Eye color: dark brown  
Glasses or contacts: square glasses (occasionally)  
Skin tone: black  
Distinguishing marks: White medical cross tattoo (right arm), white caduceus tattoo (left arm)  
Predominant features: eyes and hair  
Hair color: brown  
Type of hair: long  
Hairstyle: dreadlocks  
Voice: deep  
Overall attractiveness: 7  
Physical disabilities: abdominal muscle damage from gunshot wound  
Usual fashion of dress: formal, practical  
Favorite outfit: white lab coat, green t-shirt  
Jewelry or accessories: platinum caduceus necklace

 **Personality**  
Good personality traits: kindness, intelligence, strong stomach  
Bad personality traits: stubbornness, temper  
Mood character is most often in: calm, serene  
Sense of humor: morbid  
Character's greatest joy in life: healing people  
Character's greatest fear: G-23 Paxilon Hydrochlorate  
Why? He created it  
What single event would most throw this character's life into complete turmoil? His crew finding out about his part in the Pax Incident  
Character is most at ease when: he is in his Medical Bay  
Most ill at ease when: he is confronted by sickness or injury  
Enraged when: he sees torture wounds  
Depressed or sad when: he can't save a patient  
Priorities: Keep the crew healthy, stay alive  
Life Quote: If you can't heal something, you're not trying hard enough  
If granted one wish, it would be: to be remembered as a pioneer of medicine  
Why?  
Character's soft spot: cats  
Is this soft spot obvious to others? Not yet…  
Greatest strength: intelligence, medical skills  
Greatest vulnerability or weakness: the pain of others  
Biggest regret: being unable to save his own daughter  
Minor regret: being shot in the line of duty  
Biggest accomplishment: helping engineer a cure for the common cold  
Minor accomplishment: Graduating MedAcad  
Character's darkest secret: He was part of the team that created the Pax chemical  
Does anyone else know? Not yet…

 **Goals**  
Drives and motivations: Healing  
Immediate goals: stay alive, Bring healing to those that need it  
Long term goals: Be the best doctor in the 'Verse  
How the character plans to accomplish these goals: only he knows

 **Past**  
Hometown: Capital City, Osiris  
Type of childhood: Strict  
Pets: none  
First memory: his mother's face  
Most important childhood memory: healing an injured bird  
Why: inspired him to become a doctor  
Childhood hero: Hippocrates  
Dream job: Doctor  
Education: Highly educated  
Religion: Christian/Buddhist  
Finances: Rich

 **Present**  
Current location: the _Darkstar_  
Currently living with: _Darkstar_ 's crew  
Pets: none  
Religion: Christian/Buddhist  
Occupation: Medic  
Finances: they get by

 **Family**  
Mother: Angela Cassan  
Relationship with her: Good  
Father: Stephen Cassan  
Relationship with him: Good  
Siblings: none  
Spouse: Helen Cassan  
Relationship with him/her: Divorced, estranged  
Children: Daughter: Mercy Cassan (Deceased)

 **Favorites**  
Color: brown  
Least favorite color: red  
Music: blues  
Food: chinese  
Literature: Earth-That-Was  
Form of entertainment: Vids  
Expressions: Various expletives and medical euphemisms  
Mode of transportation: Boat  
Most prized possession: Doctor's Licence (tattooed over his heart)

 **Habits**  
Hobbies: chemistry, reading, cooking  
Plays a musical instrument? none  
Plays a sport? none  
How he/she would spend a rainy day: reading a good book, conducting medical experiments  
Spending habits: medicines, clothes  
Smokes: nothing  
Drinks: nothing  
Other drugs: Painkillers (occasionally)  
What does he/she do too much of? Worry about what others think of him  
What does he/she do too little of? Accept praise  
Extremely skilled at: medicine, science, math  
Extremely unskilled at: piloting, melee combat  
Nervous tics: twirls a pen between his fingers  
Usual body posture: upright, straight  
Mannerisms: kind, calm, logical  
Peculiarities: loves body modifications

 **Traits**  
Optimist or pessimist? optimist  
Introvert or extrovert? introvert  
Daredevil or cautious? cautious  
Logical or emotional? Highly logical  
Disorderly and messy or methodical and neat? methodical  
Prefers working or relaxing? working  
Confident or unsure of himself/herself? Critical of himself  
Animal lover? no

 **Self-perception**  
How he/she feels about himself/herself: Needs to be better  
One word the character would use to describe self: Driven  
What does the character consider his/her best personality trait? Intelligence  
What does the character consider his/her worst personality trait? anxiety  
What does the character consider his/her best physical characteristic? hair  
What does the character consider his/her worst physical characteristic? Bullet wound  
How does the character think others perceive him/her: likeable, kind  
What would the character most like to change about himself/herself: not get shot

 **Relationships with others**  
Opinion of other people in general: Always cares for others  
Does the character hide his/her true opinions and emotions from others? sometimes  
Person character most hates: Alliance Prime Minister  
Best friend(s): Alex Fontaine  
Love interest(s): none so far  
Person character goes to for advice: Shepherd Derrial Book  
Person character feels responsible for or takes care of: _Darkstar_ 's whole crew  
Person character feels shy or awkward around: no one  
Person character openly admires: Raziel Tyler  
Person character secretly admires: Sol Nightingale  
Most important person in character's life before story starts: Mercy Cassan  
After story starts: TBC

 **Detailed Description:**

Robert Cassan is the _Darkstar_ 's medic. Raziel signed Robert onto the _Darkstar_ 's crew after he saved Bex and Sol from being poisoned.

Robert has had to deal with his fair share of traumas. He lost his only daughter to a genetically-engineered virus. During the Unification War, he was shot in the line of duty, and the wounds still cause him pain years later. Robert wants to be the best doctor the 'Verse has ever seen.

Robert is not averse to fighting, although he makes a point to only use lethal force if absolutely necessary.


	7. Alex Fontaine

**Character Chart**  
Character's full name: Alexander Francis Wilson Fontaine  
Birthdate: January 18th, 2470  
Reason or meaning of name: no reason  
Character's nickname: Ramsay  
Reason for nickname: reference to Gordon Ramsay

 **Physical appearance**  
Age: 42  
How old does he/she appear: 39  
Weight: 150 kg  
Height: 184 cm  
Body build: slightly overweight  
Eye color: blue  
Glasses or contacts: none  
Skin tone: fair  
Distinguishing marks: heavily scarred hands and arms  
Predominant features: arms and smile  
Hair color: blond  
Type of hair: short  
Hairstyle: spiky  
Voice: deep  
Overall attractiveness: 7  
Physical disabilities: lost end digits of left pinky and ring finger  
Usual fashion of dress: practical  
Favorite outfit: chef's jacket, black trousers, leather shoes, "Kiss the Cook" apron  
Jewelry or accessories: chef's hat emblazoned with black star badge

 **Personality**  
Good personality traits: loyalty, courage, humor  
Bad personality traits: temper, stubbornness, susceptibility to stress  
Mood character is most often in: happy  
Sense of humor: sarcastic, flirty  
Character's greatest joy in life: food and money  
Character's greatest fear: losing his hands  
Character is most at ease when: he is in the kitchen  
Most ill at ease when: he is stressed  
Enraged when: people deliberately torment him  
Depressed or sad when: he destroys a dish  
Priorities: stay alive, get paid, stay fed  
Life Quote: "A house without a kitchen is no home."  
If granted one wish, it would be: to settle down and open his own restaurant  
Why? It would be his retirement plan  
Character's soft spot: Twinkies  
Is this soft spot obvious to others? exceedingly  
Greatest strength: intelligence, culinary skills  
Greatest vulnerability or weakness: stress  
Biggest regret: walking out on his cooking teacher and going rogue  
Minor regret: leaving his position on the _Star of Londinium_  
Biggest accomplishment: Acquiring his position on the _Star of Londinium_  
Minor accomplishment: Graduating Londinium Culinary Academy  
Past failures he/she would be embarrassed to have people know about: unknown  
Character's darkest secret: none  
Does anyone else know?

 **Goals**  
Drives and motivations: money, fame, friendship  
Immediate goals: keep everyone fed, stay alive  
Long term goals: become a top chef

 **Past**  
Hometown: New Sydney, New Melbourne  
Type of childhood: comfortable  
Pets: 3 dogs  
First memory: the inside of a cardboard box  
Most important childhood memory: watching his adoptive mother cook  
Why: inspired him to cook  
Childhood hero: Jamie Oliver  
Dream job: Chef  
Education: Standard education  
Religion: none  
Finances: Middle-class

 **Present**  
Current location: the _Darkstar_  
Currently living with: _Darkstar_ 's crew  
Pets: none  
Religion: none  
Occupation: cook  
Finances: they get by

 **Family**  
Mother: Paula Fontaine (adopted)  
Relationship with her: excellent  
Father: Unknown  
Relationship with him: N/A  
Siblings: Tim and Sam Fontaine (adopted)  
Relationship with them: good  
Spouse: none  
Relationship with him/her: N/A  
Children: none  
Other important family members: Sarah Weiss (Biological Mother)

 **Favorites**  
Color: blue  
Least favorite color: black  
Music: rock  
Food: anything  
Literature: comics  
Form of entertainment: Vids  
Expressions: various expletives  
Mode of transportation: starship  
Most prized possession: his chef's knives

 **Habits**  
Hobbies: cooking, reading  
Plays a musical instrument? no  
Plays a sport? no  
How he/she would spend a rainy day: reading, or cooking  
Spending habits: food, alcohol  
Smokes: custom cigarettes  
Drinks: various alcohols  
Other drugs: none  
What does he/she do too much of? eats  
What does he/she do too little of? exercises  
Extremely skilled at: cooking, melee combat  
Extremely unskilled at: flying, driving, ranged combat  
Nervous tics: scratches a knife scar on his arm  
Usual body posture: relaxed  
Mannerisms: flirty, kind, funny  
Peculiarities: always has a matchbook for lighting gas stoves

 **Traits**  
Optimist or pessimist? optimist  
Introvert or extrovert? introvert  
Daredevil or cautious? cautious  
Logical or emotional? emotional  
Disorderly and messy or methodical and neat? methodical  
Prefers working or relaxing? Relaxes by working  
Confident or unsure of himself/herself? confident  
Animal lover? no

 **Self-perception**  
How he/she feels about himself/herself: positively  
One word the character would use to describe self: gifted  
What does the character consider his/her best personality trait? His humour  
What does the character consider his/her worst personality trait? His temper  
What does the character consider his/her best physical characteristic? His hair  
What does the character consider his/her worst physical characteristic? His gut and scars  
How does the character think others perceive him/her: funny, smart, flirty  
What would the character most like to change about himself/herself: get thinner

 **Relationships with others**  
Opinion of other people in general: likes people, unless given a reason not to  
Does the character hide his/her true opinions and emotions from others? When it suits him  
Person character most hates: Genelle Martin (Rival chef)  
Best friend(s): unknown  
Love interest(s): none  
Person character goes to for advice: His adoptive mother  
Person character feels responsible for or takes care of: _Darkstar_ 's crew  
Person character feels shy or awkward around: no one  
Person character openly admires: Eve Adamsdottir  
Person character secretly admires: Genelle Martin  
Most important person in character's life before story starts: unknown  
After story starts: Eve Adamsdottir


	8. Eve Adamsdottir

**Character Chart**  
Character's full name: Evening Mary Adamsdottir  
Birthdate: February 19th, 2491  
Reason or meaning of name: Daughter of Adam  
Character's nickname: Eve

 **Physical appearance**  
Age: 21  
How old does he/she appear: 20  
Weight: 64 kg  
Height: 5' 8"  
Body build: toned  
Eye color: ice-blue  
Glasses or contacts: none  
Skin tone: fair  
Distinguishing marks: Viking tattoos on her back, shoulders and neck, scar from left cheekbone to right jaw  
Predominant features: tattoos and hair  
Hair color: platinum-blonde  
Type of hair: long  
Hairstyle: intricate braids  
Overall attractiveness: 8  
Physical disabilities: none  
Usual fashion of dress: combat-ready  
Favorite outfit: black combat pants, black shirt, grey combat jacket, various holsters

Jewelry or accessories: Shepherd's collar, cross earring and necklace

 **Personality**  
Good personality traits: courage, loyalty, faith, strength  
Bad personality traits: naivety  
Mood character is most often in: peaceful, thoughtful  
Sense of humor: kind, yet sarcastic  
Character's greatest joy in life: bringing her message and helping others through the word of God  
Character's greatest fear: hell  
Why? Because if she goes to hell, all her work would have been for nothing  
What single event would most throw this character's life into complete turmoil? Losing her faith  
Character is most at ease when: she is with people  
Most ill at ease when: she is unable to explain something either through religion or science  
Enraged when: people try to kill her  
Depressed or sad when: unknown  
Priorities: Bring faith to the 'Verse, protect the crew  
Life Quote: "The Lord fights for all of us, but we must also fight for ourselves."

If granted one wish, it would be: to be remembered for her work  
Character's soft spot: popcorn  
Is this soft spot obvious to others? yes  
Greatest strength: physical strength, faith  
Greatest vulnerability or weakness: Her naivety  
Biggest regret: turning her back on God as a child  
Minor regret: killing a murderous preacher  
Biggest accomplishment: becoming a Shepherdess  
Minor accomplishment: signing on to the _Darkstar_  
Past failures he/she would be embarrassed to have people know about: the murder of the preacher  
Why?  
Character's darkest secret: she has seen hell  
Does anyone else know? no

 **Goals**  
Drives and motivations: faith, friendship, family  
Immediate goals: stay alive, bring the Word to those that need it  
Long term goals: be remembered for her work, and die honorably

 **Past**  
Hometown: Shepherd's Colony, Haven, Deadwood, Blue Sun  
Type of childhood: religious  
Pets: none  
First memory: her father's face  
Most important childhood memory: learning about her viking heritage  
Why: it is an integral part of her identity  
Childhood hero: none  
Dream job: angel  
Education: religious  
Religion: Christian/Norse  
Finances: Shepherds take a vow of poverty

 **Present**  
Current location: the _Darkstar_  
Currently living with: _Darkstar_ 's crew  
Pets: none  
Religion: Christian/Norse  
Occupation: Shepherdess, warrior  
Finances: they get by

 **Family**  
Mother: unknown  
Relationship with her: N/A  
Father: Adam  
Relationship with him: estranged  
Siblings: none  
Relationship with them: N/A  
Spouse: none  
Relationship with him/her: N/A  
Children: none  
Relationship with them: N/A  
Other important family members: Shepherd Derrial Book (Adoptive father)

 **Favorites**  
Color: white  
Least favorite color: dark red  
Music: varies  
Food: blueberries  
Literature: romance novels, religious texts  
Form of entertainment: books  
Expressions: doesn't curse  
Mode of transportation: starship  
Most prized possession: her father's antique gauntlet

 **Habits**  
Hobbies: reading, meditation  
Plays a musical instrument? voice  
Plays a sport? none  
How he/she would spend a rainy day: meditating  
Spending habits: basic necessities  
Smokes: nothing  
Drinks: nothing  
Other drugs: none  
Extremely skilled at: melee and ranged combat  
Extremely unskilled at: cooking  
Nervous tics: clenches and unclenches fist  
Usual body posture: proper  
Mannerisms: kind, charitable, caring  
Peculiarities: collects charms

 **Traits**  
Optimist or pessimist? optimist  
Introvert or extrovert? extrovert  
Daredevil or cautious? Both, depending on the situation  
Logical or emotional? emotional  
Disorderly and messy or methodical and neat? Methodical and neat  
Prefers working or relaxing? working  
Confident or unsure of himself/herself? Confident, yet humble  
Animal lover? yes

 **Self-perception**  
How he/she feels about himself/herself: positively  
One word the character would use to describe self: purposeful  
What does the character consider his/her best personality trait? Her faith  
What does the character consider his/her worst personality trait? Her naivety  
What does the character consider his/her best physical characteristic? Her arms  
What does the character consider his/her worst physical characteristic? Her scar  
How does the character think others perceive him/her: enlightened  
What would the character most like to change about himself/herself: unknown

 **Relationships with others**  
Opinion of other people in general: sees the best in people  
Does the character hide his/her true opinions and emotions from others? yes  
Person character most hates: unknown  
Best friend(s): unknown  
Love interest(s): none  
Person character goes to for advice: Shepherd Derrial Book  
Person character feels responsible for or takes care of: _Darkstar_ 's whole crew  
Person character feels shy or awkward around: unknown  
Person character openly admires: unknown  
Person character secretly admires: Jonathon Southunder  
Most important person in character's life before story starts: Shepherd Book  
After story starts: _Darkstar_ 's crew


End file.
